A Game of Pool?
by Ellie188
Summary: Taking a break from Demons, Nero and Dante have a little fun. DantexNero YAOI Don't read if you don't like


Sadly I don't own Devil May Cry

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Game of Pool**

The bell chimed loudly over Fortuna city, the birds flapped away at the sound. Everything has been peaceful in Fortuna once religion wasn't that forced. Walking through one man alley-ways, a teenage boy with silver hair was quickly walking , seemingly frustrated. He reached a old building with a blinking sign that said "Devil May Cry". He climbed up the small steps and pushed the door open with two hands and slowly entered. There was a man sitting on a chair with his feet on the wooden desk, reading a girly magazine. The man peeped from his reading and then looked back "Well, well if it isn't the kid" he said. The "kid" was quite bothered by his vocabulary. "Dante! I told you not to call me kid! And where the hell were you?! I was waiting for you!"

Closing his magazine, Dante placed it on the desk and got up. On these hot summer days, he wouldn't wear a shirt, but he wore his usual black pants tucked into his boots. He had short silver hair and a small beard forming from days of missed shaving. Dante is quite well built and he was taller then the other silver haired kid. Leaning closer to the boy he spoke in a teasing tone "Really? I'm sorry the time flew right past me, Nero." Nero sneered then looked at how Dante was dressed and blushed "Yea well I was waiting for you…and I thought you forgot about me." Nero was half-a-head shorter then Dante and he wore a white t-shirt that read "Slam Dunk". He wore khaki shorts and white sneakers. "I'm sorry kid, how 'bout I make it up to 'ya?" asked Dante as he turned around, back facing Nero. Nero looked up with surprise "Really? Yea Sure! What are we doing though?".

Dante spin on his heel, which shocked Nero, he then grabbed Nero by the waist and slammed him on the closest surface, which was a pool table. The teenager was half squished on the table and his feet were dangling off of it. Dante has his arms wrapped tightly on Nero's waist " Ouch! What the hell Dante! Is this what you call 'pay me back'?…Hey! Are you even listening to me?! Yho! Dant-" Nero's frustrated rants were cut short with the seal of the others lips. Nero flushed at what Dante was making him feel and parted his lips, which Dante took that chance to slip his tongue in the boy's mouth. The younger moaned in the kiss and held onto his attackers back. "D-Dante…" He panted, and flushed from embarrassment. As they pulled apart, Nero was the only one with rapid breath. "…your such a kid." chuckled Dante as he dove back in for another kiss, before the name was questioned.

Nero moaned into the kiss and tried to keep up with Dante, but he didn't have enough experience with kissing. Dante slid his hands from the iron tight grip on Nero and started to move up and slid under his t-shirt. "Wah…Dante" he moaned out as he felt hands play with his nipples. The lip-locking stopped and Dante started to mark his property. "Nhh…I..I need to go to church …nh..later" the younger panted out. "Heh, even more a reason to mark you" remarked Dante as he nipped at soft flesh creating dozens of hickeys. "Uwah! You..nh… jerk…" panted Nero. Smirking, Dante used his other hand, not occupied with the boy's chest and slipped it in his shorts. "Neh!…Dante!..t-this…ngh …isn't really…Wah!…paying…me back" the moleste forced, in between pants. "Really now…I think it's the best way. But most importantly…I'm enjoying it wayyyyy more then you are" smirked the molester. Groping the kids hard on, which caused him to squirm and moan out, Dante also started to nip at his chest. "UWAH! Dante! No!….S-sto- uwah!" Nero moaned.

"…well well well. If it isn't the two love birds" smirked the viewer. Dante turned his head to the voice, but never stopping is intimate act. "Why hello there Trish. How long have you been watching our show?" "For a while now I admit." "Da-Dante? Who…uhn…is…that?" Nero asked as clearly as he could because they've been caught. "Just Trish, but she seems to be leaving. Right Trish?" Dante questioned with some force. "Sure Sure just remember to clean up the table" and with that she turned on her heel and walked away. Dante turned back to his 'project' and he saw the younger with his arm covering his flustered face. "Now now, she left. Don't need to hide your cute face from me." chuckled Dante, grabbing Nero's wrists and pinning them to the table. Blushing harder and tried to maintain a glare, but was broken when Dante fondled with his ass. "Haha. Glares don't work on me babe'" smirked Dante. "AH! Dante! I-I…Uwaaahhh!" screamed Nero as he came into his lovers hand. Chuckling at how there was no self control, Dante started to lick the hand that was dirty. "….that…is…so gross" panted the younger. "mmmnnn you taste pre-mature and sweet" joked Dante. Shocked and embarrassed by his comment, Nero punched Dante's arm playfully. "S-shut up"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Comments welcomed


End file.
